In the Golden Wood
by eruilluvatargodofgods
Summary: This is a story that is closely related to my other not yet completed fanfiction A Tale of Hope and Love. This chapter will be incorporated in much detail within that story. This fanfic covers Aragorn's stay in Lothlorien and the choice of Arwen Evenstar.


**IN THE GOLDEN WOOD**

He was running. And fast. Sweat dropped from his brows onto the muddy ground. Tall trees with a golden haze upon the top grew about him. There were cries behind from which he ran. He was pursued by orcs, the fell creatures bound to Sauron, the Dark Lord, who had arisen again.

With a sword in his hand and ragged grey cloak covering him, torn at a few places revealing his ghastly wounds, he ran as fast he could. His breath now came in gasps. He was weary. He had already run a few leagues with the orcs heavy in pursuit.

He fell to the ground, almost unconscious. His eyes left hope, knowing he would die now. He was the last of the line. If he died the royal line Elrond so wanted to preserve would end.

He had failed his people. He had failed everyone who counted on him. Hope he was called. Hope had failed. He was almost in tears and in those lingering moments, images passed before his mind, of his mother, of Lord Elrond and his twin sons and lastly of Arwen Evenstar.

The beauty of Arwen and his love for her undimmed yet brought hope to his eyes and with slight dizziness, he looked up and behind. The orcs were near and in sight, jeering at their fallen enemy. All hope left him then, seeing death in their drawn blades. He cursed and slowly raised his sword. He tried to get up but weariness dragged him back onto the ground.

The orcs jeered again and came running towards him ready to hack him into pieces but as they neared him, he saw several orcs fall. Golden arrows with feathered shafts had pierced them. He laughed yet no sound came out of him. He looked up into the narrow openings which opened up between the trees. A golden haze there was. Lothlorien! The Golden Wood! He thanked the Valar. The elves were far south and he had reached their southern borders in time. Hope came to him fresh and that brought him strength. He forgot his weariness and standing on his feet, still wavering, he held his sword high. With a smile which sent chills down the spines of his enemies, he cried, "Death!" and started hewing down any who came within the strike of his sword.

The battle was soon over and having seen his last enemy fall, he fell down upon his knees, having expended his last strength. His back was caught by an elf, golden haired and tall.

"He is still breathing and wounded. Get me the salves. Quick!" he said, his voice fair and sympathetic.

Two days later he woke up to find his wounds bandaged by white cloth. He was in a green tent upon the ground. Two elves were standing guard beside. He stirred as he awoke and moaned as he moved. The wounds still pained. One of the elves noticed his movements and ran off.

His breathing was back to normal and for once he had thought he was dead. He had been saved but to what end? He knew not.

The elf who had run off came back fetching the same golden haired elf who had shouted for the salves.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

He grunted. He knew not how he was feeling. His head was still heavy and his wounds still ached, not much but little. He arose to face the elf. "Better." It was all he could manage.

The elf nodded.

"Mortal you are and deadly for you is to venture into the Hidden Realm. Do you know where you have come?"

"The Golden Wood" he answered.

"Yes. Lothlorien is its name. You have come hither but you are not going back. Much good did it do you leading those orcs hither. Your wounds were fatal and it was folly standing upto those foul vermin, expending what little strength you had. You were near death but we brought you back. You owe us but whether you will be allowed to go in peace, I cannot say, for no mortal may cross the Hidden Realm who is not bidden by the White Lady. Now tell me, who are you? For by your name and any titles you may own, I shall judge what to do with you."

"I am Estel." He said.

"Estel? You are a man yet with an elvish name. Strange does it seem to me. I am Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlorien. Are you elf-friend?"

He nodded. "I have been friends with the elves, if that is what you mean."

The two elves standing behind Haldir laughed.

Haldir scowled. "Silence!"

The two elves raised their brows and went back to their guard.

"Estel is an elven word spoken by those of the West. It seems to me by the light in you that you have been raised among the kin who still dwell on the other side of the Misty Mountains. But be that as it may be, you still are a mortal and may not pass our land."

Estel grunted. "Haldir, if I may so call you, the Enemy is behind me. I have traveled much distant. I am also called Thorongil if that name means anything to you. You must let me pass the land. I am on my way to Rivendell where my mother dwells. I must look upon her."

"Your mother is in Rivendell, you say? High must you be in favor of the lords of Imladris. If you are true in saying who you are, then the White Lady may grant you entry. It is not upto me to judge whether you shall pass this land. The Lord and the Lady must be apprised."

Saying, he left the tent.

In the great city of Caras Galadhon, upon a silver throne sat Celeborn and beside him on his left sat a tall white lady. Fair was she to look upon and in her eyes were memories of the past undimmed. Silwin stood before the Lord and the Lady. Opposite to where Silwin stood sat upon a white chair, Arwen Undomiel.

Silwin spoke, "My lord and lady, we have been having a peaceful time upon our northern borders. Dol Goldur is quiet and even so the Mountains westward. I do not know what portends but I know a long spell of silence is never good. To the south, men cheer for they say a Captain from the North delivered them from the menace of Umbar. Thorongil he was called. Great captain of men, I think he is."

Galadriel smiled. She already knew who Thorongil was. "Any news of this Captain of men you speak of?"

"No, my lady. It is said he disappeared eastward during the victory lap."

Arwen raised her eyes.

Galadriel smiled. "Indeed."

Celeborn rose. "If that is all my Council has to speak then we should end it. Go now and rest."

When everyone had risen, Orophin marched into the court.

After he had bowed, he spoke, "My Lord and Lady, two days back a mortal crossed into our lands…"

The lords in the room started murmuring. Silwin's brows were raised in fury. Celeborn and Galadriel however remained silent.

"How come this news reaches my ears after two days of delay?" asked Lord Celeborn.

Orophin bowed and said, "Pardon us, my lord. I and Haldir had to learn of this man before we judged in fairness."

"You know the rules very well, Orophin. No mortal crosses into our realm without our bidding and he has done so. The penalty is death."

Orophin bowed. "Surely it is, my lord. But we did not lay a hand on him. He was badly wounded when he came, pursued by orcs."

Celeborn was furious then. "For all we know, he might be a spy. Do you and your brother then choose to be relieved of your duties?"

Orophin looked aghast and said, "We beg your pardon, my lord. We intended to take the decision today morn but this man spoke his name in the elven tongue. Estel he called himself."

At this, Arwen looked up. She smiled and rose from her seat.

"Then, Orophin, lead him hither. Why have you delayed? For know you all, Estel was raised by my father in Imladris and he has our favor. He is an elf-friend."

She was about to continue when Silwin spoke, "Elf-friend or no, he still is a mortal. I would not have him here. He is a petty human."

Arwen smiled. She knew of Silwin's hatred for all beings mortal. "He is no mere human. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir of Isildur himself."

Murmurs started spreading across the court.

Arwen turned towards Orophin. "How fares he now?"

"He is well, my lady."

"Good. Then lead him to this city."

Celeborn looked at Arwen and said, "Arwen, if he is who you say he is, even then I would not bend the rules we made for the safety of our people. I would not compromise the borders."

Arwen had expected Lord Celeborn to support her but hearing his words, her heart almost failed. Galadriel looked at her and smiled.

"Orophin, bring him hither for I much desire to speak with him."

And then she turned toward Celeborn and the others and said, "Estel is the hope of our people for I foresee that we shall be delivered by this and this man alone. He has strived hard against the Enemy, trying to repair his forefather's faults." When she said this, her eyes had found Silwin. "It is for this goodness in his heart that for one time, a mortal shall be granted entry into our realm. I declare him elf-friend and he shall ever be welcome into Lothlorien."

"But –" said Celeborn.

"I bid you do not deny this man his reward. Grant him entry into this land and you shall not regret. Besides, we need to know all we can, for know you, my people, that this Estel is Thorongil."

Silwin had his eyes bulged. He shook his head.

"Thorongil or no, my lady, why does he command this respect?"

Galadriel smiled. "Just moments before, you seemed intent on praising this son of men, even you have hated his kind. Now when you know he is Isildur's heir, you revert your judgment. Do not let your hatred cloud your mind. It would one day destroy you."

Silwin lay quiet but Galadriel looked at him. She sighed. "Go, Orophin, bring him hither."

Orophin bowed and left the court.

Arwen smiled.

The next evening, Aragorn was brought into the court of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. As he walked in his gray ragged clothes, he found quiet a number of eyes surveying him with curiosity. He found one pair however looking at him in disgust. That was Silwin.

Upon the white dais sat Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel who he had heard so much of from Lord Elrond. He thanked his fate that he now saw them in person. He bowed in reverence.

Galadriel rose from her seat and going down to Aragorn, raised him up. "Rise, son of Arathorn. Too long has it been and an age has passed since last a mortal crossed this land. Isildur I remember. And now you. Too much have I heard of you and much I desired to meet you but loathe was I to grant you the meeting before you have proven yourself to me and the world. By serving the realm of which you ought to be king to defend your people whom you love above all things dear, you have done so. Brave you are, son of Elendil and weary too after all your struggles in the south. You were wounded, the elves said. Though you have been healed of your wounds, your heart still is at unease. You must need some rest."

Aragorn bowed again. Galadriel smiled and beckoned to him upon the dais. The elves murmured. No elf had been upon it yet this son of Men had the favor of the Lady, so soon. Silwin fumed.

"This, Aragorn, is Lord Celeborn, King of Kings, lord of Lothlorien. Accounted among the Wise, we have dwelled in Middle Earth for three long Ages. Great deeds have been done and yet the Shadow grows ever longer. But the time is not right, yet you must still prove to the lord of the elves."

Aragorn nodded and bowed to Celeborn. "May the Valar bless you, Estel!" he said.

Aragorn bowed again.

Aragorn was about to utter something that from behind him, he heard a voice. He recognized it in that very instant of time. Arwen.

He turned to face the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When he had first seen her, he had run across the pine forests atop the hills north of Imladris shouting 'Tinuviel'. For Luthien she seemed to him then.

Aragorn bowed to her. Arwen smiled. "You do not bow to me, Estel. Have you forgotten our meeting upon the bridges of Rivendell?"

Aragorn smiled. Arwen however gave a childish laugh. "Your memory is weak."

"I have not forgotten, my lady."

"Then perhaps you fail to remember."

"It might be so."

Galadriel intervened then. "Aragorn must rest. You may speak to him later, Undomiel."

Celeborn spoke, "Haldir, take Aragorn to his quarters and see that he does not expend himself. Clad him in elven white for so should elf-friends be cloaked. Put to wash the clothes of the Ranger."

Haldir nodded. As he led Aragorn away from the court, Silwin stood up. "My lord, this is blasphemy. You accord him a status higher than he deserves. Great deeds he might have done but mortal he is in our eyes and mortal means frailty. Why then do you seek to honor him when he has done nothing to deserve it? He is Isildur's Heir, you say. Do you forget then, my Lord, what Isildur did? Pardon my demeanor but I have to speak my mind for only when it gets its answers shall it be put to rest. Aragorn here is a human. The same blood flows through his veins. His lineage is great yet consumed with the promise of power. Weak is his heart, which I feel. He needs healing and that maybe right but why clad him in elven white? He is not one of our people, my lord. He is of the line of the kings of men and they are all weak. Why then do you honor him thus?"

Aragorn looked up silently towards the Lord and the Lady.

They were silent, weighing their words.

Arwen stood upto Silwin. "I bid you keep thy mouth closed, Silwin. Your hate consumes you and in that blindness, you fail to see that Aragorn is not Isildur himself. You speak of the frailty of men although you have not heard of their deeds. What say you of Beren One-Hand? What say you of Hurin and Turin Turambar? What say you of Tuor who saved the people of Gondolin from its ruin? You count Earendil as the Blessed Star yet once he was of mortal kind. What say you?"

Silwin stood silent, his mouth opened as if to speak. "You have no words now, Silwin. You speak of Isildur's Bane yet you seem to think that even one of the Wise that stand here could withstand its dark power. Even you, Silwin. Could you refuse the dark words? I think not. One day or the other, you would have stretched out your hand to this thing and claimed it for your own, as Isildur did. Slower maybe but consume it will. I sympathize for your loss. You lost your kin in the wars and also the Lord of Lothlorien but do you greet our guests thus? Is it the courtesy of the elves that one should refuse the hospitality that should be rightfully accorded the elf-friends?"

Silwin, for a moment, hung his head ashamed but swiftly raised his head up and said, "Arwen vanimelda, do you then side with a mortal against your own kind?"

Arwen stood calm. "Silwin, my lord, I would only side with what is right. The fault remains with you."

Silwin was about to speak when Lord Celeborn spoke, "Stop bickering like young children. Whosever the fault be, I say stop. Is this the way you would treat guests, Silwin? I think not. Your hatred has blinded you. Do not then let it blind you above everything else. Lady Galadriel has declared him elf-friend and he shall be granted all those courtesies that he is deserving of. Speaking of deserving, he has done greater deeds than you but perhaps, it is not your fault. We have been restraining you here in Caras Galadhon seeking your counsel on the defense of our borders but perhaps we should send you on a mission. Soon may it be and may then you do deeds greater than Aragorn himself. For though I refused him entry at first, I regret that decision now that I see and perceive him. Besides he has been raised among the elves of Imladris, our kin."

Silwin bowed. "I beg your pardon, my lord, but if the Lord and the Lady wishes so, I shall not hinder. But do not ask of me to sway to the human's words whether he be greater in deeds or no."

Saying he went away.

Galadriel said, "Lord of Lorien, sit down now. You hath spoken."

Celeborn nodded.

Arwen turned to Haldir, "Do as you are bidden, Haldir. Take Estel to the tent prepared for him and let him sleep. In time, all shall be healed."

Haldir nodded and led Aragorn, who was looking sad, away from the court.

Arwen was about to go away but Galadriel stopped her.

"What are you doing, Arwen? In Imladris, you rejected his love saying it was all but a dream, that it was nothing but the tale of Doriath repeated again. That you both were not meant to be. For he loved you truly even though he first thought you Luthien. Now, in the sudden, you seem to have changed your mind."

Arwen stopped and then said, "Perhaps I was wrong in thinking I cannot love this mortal. Ever since he left me under that bridge, I have been thinking. He does not leave me, not even in my thoughts. He never left me save in his physical self. The times we spent together in Imladris, they were happy. Happier than I have ever felt before. Perhaps our union is meant to be."

"It might be. But choose you well and then do not waver. For in your choice, your fate shall be decided. And in either of your choice, there is another choice. To leave your beloved."

Arwen nodded albeit sadly.

"Know this also then, grand-daughter, your father might not take this very well. He will not give his daughter's hand to any mortal save perhaps the King of Arnor and Gondor both united. That shall not be unless the Shadow is defeated."

"Did Ada tell you this?" asked Arwen

"No but I feel this would be his answer should this Aragorn ask for your hand. The choices are hard yet it is one that you should make, for it is not wise to keep holding back one who truly loves you. May the Valar help you, Arwen!"

Arwen nodded and went off.

Aragorn paced about his tent, considering what Silwin had said in the court. His mind grew uneasy. Perhaps Silwin was true. He was weak. Lord Elrond had narrated to him the tale of the Last Alliance. Perhaps Silwin was right.

Arwen entered to find him muttering to himself.

"Why do you pace so, Estel? What bothers your mind?" asked Arwen.

"I begin to think Silwin is right. Perhaps I am weak. Hope they say I am of our people but what hope can I give them? If Isildur's Bane be found, would I have the power to reject it? If I do reject it, still it would have to be destroyed. But how will that come to pass? If it is not found, still the armies of Sauron ravage this middle earth."

"Stay your questions, Estel. Do not try to ponder the future which cannot be changed. Isildur's Bane be found or no, we must weather the storm that draws nigh. Do not then stray from your duties. Your duty is to stand by your people and that you shall do. There is always hope."

"But I fear I shall prove weak. Silwin was right. The same blood flows through my veins."

"Do you not mind the words of Silwin. Ever since the end of the last age, he has taken to despising the mortal kind. Can you blame him? No, you would sympathize for him for he lost much in the Last Alliance. Alone of all his kin did he return to Lorien. His brothers and his father, dead on the battle plains. That war he fought alongside the greatest lords of both elves and men but to what end? Victory was snatched right from the jaws of the victors. The war was made to destroy evil forever but the shadow endured. The lord Amroth whom he held dear as a father figure died in that war. But the cause remained unfulfilled. He blames your lineage for the shadow that now takes shape. Isildur took from Sauron the one thing whose destruction would have done justice to the death of his kin. But it was not to be so. The victory which should have been has meant a long defeat for the elven kind. After all the spectacle of Isildur's Bane, he has had eight hundred and two thousand years to hone his hate for your folk. Do not blame him although he should have been less haughty than he seemed. He should not have treated you this way even when you had been declared as elf-friend and that is a high honor. So do not thy take his words to heart. He only spoke by the bitterness of his heart. He shall get over it, that I know in my heart. And not all elves hold by him, not even Lord Celeborn. You are but Isildur's Heir not Isildur himself. You, my Estel, shall be among the greatest of this age of the world whose valor will defeat the Shadow."

"Yet in my heart, O lady of the elves, I am ill at ease. Perhaps, Silwin is right in saying I do not deserve all this."

"Aragorn, do you think so little of our kind when you have lived among us more than your own people? You are a man after your kind but in your heart, you shall always remain an elf. For do I not look into your heart and perceive the light within and the hope you keep for your people that one day they shall rise from the nothingness they have been doomed to. For Estel the time draws near for the dominion of Men and for the elves to fade away into the West."

"What about you, Arwen?" asked Aragorn.

"My choices I have yet to make but I fear they shall be of no avail. For whether I walk towards the light or away from it, they will not bear fruit until the Shadow is defeated."

Aragorn remained thoughtful.

Arwen smiled. "Now rest, Estel, for you have done much and there is much more yet to do. Stay hither a while and do not thy think of riding to Rivendell at first light. You still need to heal."

"Healed I am."

"In body, not in mind. You have undergone so many struggles. Any other mortal would have been worn by now but you have persevered which is what won you my grandmother's favor."

"And I thank the White Lady for that for if Lothlorien had not come to my aid, I would be dead by now."

"Not by chance did your luck wear out, Estel. You were meant to come to Lothlorien. In which case, you were meant to meet me here. Is not that an encouraging thought?"

"Yes, perhaps."

"Look, Estel, I know I have been hard upon you when last we met. I spoke some words which I do regret and I seem to have mended that today whilst in court. I did really think that was a scene reenacted. For you are Beren's likeness and I in Luthien's as many tell me. For that sole reason, you came running to me shouting Tinuviel, is it not? I beg your pardon if I did say something which hurt you. If there was a way I could mend it, then do you but speak."

Aragorn bowed his head. "There is nothing to forgive, Arwen. But know thy this, I loved you truly, be you Luthien or no. For you are beautiful and caring and my heart feels thou art mine perfect match. But you think in the otherwise. The choice is yours to make."

"Yes, Estel, and it is going to be a difficult choice. For an elf to choose a mortal, it is a difficult sacrifice, one which I feel torn to make. Perhaps you will understand."

"I do, my Lady."

Arwen smiled. "Maybe I will someday and may that day come soon. But for now, sleep."

Aragorn grew drowsy then and laid himself on a bed covered with white linen. "Arwen, is all this a dream?"

"Then it is a good dream. Sleep!"

The same night, Celeborn and Galadriel retired to their chambers. As the silver haired lord laid himself down upon his feather bed, he spoke. "Did you notice today, dear Artanis, that our sweet grand-daughter defended this young lord of men? Sometimes, I begin to wonder if there is something in between them."

Galadriel looked at her husband. "The time has come, my lord, for Arwen to make her choice."

"Choice? What choice? What goes on that I am oblivious to?" asked Celeborn.

"Arwen in her heart loves Aragorn yet she is torn into two for the choice she is yet to make is hard."

Celeborn arose from his bed. "Tell me this is not true."

Galadriel remained silent.

Celeborn shook his head. "I would not have her make the choice of Luthien. Beren was a willful and strong man but this Aragorn, whatever his deeds, is not Beren. Arwen is too dear for me to lose. I have lost Celebrian, I wouldn't lose Arwen too."

Galadriel smiled. "Celebrian is over the Sea where you will at one time go. Arwen you will have to lose. It is not our part to hinder her choices. The fate lies upon her and we would have to stand beside her. She is not a child, Celeborn. She can make her own decisions. Besides, I fear the elves would have to bear this loss. If by this, peace can be restored to Middle Earth, then the loss is worth it. A huge price we would have to pay but pay we shall. Do not be sad, Celeborn for this union is meant to be for a deep foresight is within me and the winds make it more the clearer. By this union of the Two Kindred, the Two Kingdoms shall be restored and of it, a fruit shall be born to the awakening of the White Tree."

Celeborn sighed. "If this is what you think, I shall accept. But my heart is loathe to give blessing to this."

"But blessing you must give. For with it or not, Arwen will still love Aragorn."

Celeborn nodded.

"Sleep, my lord, and be not worried about our Evenstar. She is wise in her own ways."

With that, Galadriel lay Celeborn upon his bed and went to the open doorway looking into the nightly sky.

For fifteen days, Aragorn saw neither the Lord nor the Lady but he always had Arwen for company. Ever and anon, Arwen brought some other elves who were glad to see and look upon Aragorn who they had so often heard of. Swiftly, Aragorn won the respect of the people of Lothlorien. He went among them and talked with them and laughed alongside them. Clad in elven-white, he looked more like an elven lord rather than a Numenorean king of men.

Only Silwin was unhappy. He brooded upon the coming of the mortal. He pondered upon the ways he could bring about his downfall but in the end he thought better of it. He just went around to ignoring him and whenever he sighted him, he took to just passing him by or just avoiding him. Aragorn did not fail to notice that. Many attempts did Aragorn make to bring peace between them but they were all rendered futile. After many, he did cut down the number and that after Arwen asked him to.

Every morning Arwen came to him and everyday Aragorn would shower her with flowers. She felt happy around him, happier than when she was alone. She hated the council meetings which were all serious and ever they talked about the marching Enemy. While all were troubled by the Shadow, Arwen alone could find mirth and now that Aragorn had come, she was laughing more often.

She would give Aragorn a tour around the woods of Lothlorien everyday and they would walk together hand in hand in cool shady glades. Many observed them and cried that Beren and Luthien had come among them once more.

Fifteen days later, Aragorn was called to the chambers of the Lord and the Lady. He entered the golden tent which was huge on the inside. The Lord and the Lady sat upon silver chairs while there was another, an old man with an ashen staff, long bearded and hair gray in color, sitting upon a wooden stool, his forehead touching the ashen wood.

"Gandalf" Aragorn cried. "It is a pleasant surprise."

Saying, he bowed.

Gandalf rose. "Rise, Aragorn, my friend. It calms my heart to see you healed and well. News reached me you were in the Golden Wood and hither I came as swift as I could. You have been through much since last we met. I am definitely concerned with what you have been doing and how much you have already accomplished. Tell me, Aragorn, tell me everything."

Aragorn bowed. "At first I went to Rohan upon the Shipwright's request. Lord Cirdan had heard that many things were amiss in Rohan and that there were dark forces at work. I took it upon myself to rid Rohan of that evil and traveled to Edoras as Thorongil. I gained favor of the King Thengel as swift I could and became the First Marshal of the Riddermark. Upon having that authority, I enquired of the people of Rohan. What Cirdan spoke to me had turned out to be true. The darkness might seem subdued but it gains power day by day. I knew I had to uproot it if ever Rohan was to be a free realm again and knew that it was the last kingdom of men who could come to the succor of Gondor should Sauron move to open war. Investigations I made and men I caught. Strange they seemed to me yet they knew much of Rohan's dealings. I gathered all I could but they would not give away the name of who they serve. I at once thought that they serve the Dark Lord of Mordor and were sent to destabilize Rohan should it be strong enough to challenge it. These spies I had caught and fair judgment being passed upon them, I rested awhile. When things were cleared, I asked Thengel my leave. He was loathe to let me go and renounce my high position. I had my duties however. I had to goto Gondor for my heart worried. After much discussion, I hurried off to Minas Tirith and by hard and meticulous work, I found my way into the Steward's Council. There I had the favor of Ecthelion whose son sought my friendship. However, I did not raise my hand in time which Denethor misconstrued. Ecthelion granted me the charge of Ithilien which had lain empty and was now held by the Enemy. I took a strong force out of the garrisons of Osgiliath and ransacked Ithilien, driving the enemy away. But this one thing I learned. Sauron was gathering his forces and he was almost ready for open war. I knew Gondor was not prepared for an assault of a great magnitude which I knew it would be if Sauron were to open his game. But I also knew where Gondor was weak and I deciphered where Sauron would strike. Gondor's navy had grown weak over the long years and the Corsairs of Umbar had grown. Sauron's orcs were numerous indeed but he needed them for other purposes. A spy I caught who was working for Minas Morgul. He squeaked everything. My doubts were re-assured. In secret, I went to Pelargir and met with the Sea-Captain. I gathered enough resources to build a small fleet. Then I convinced Ecthelion to accept my plans to assail the havens of Umbar. Ecthelion was reluctant but he granted me this thing anyways. But Denethor, I think, he had found out my true identity. Before he could tell his father, I left the White City and taking a fleet from Pelargir, I destroyed the havens of Umbar. Their fleet has become smaller now. By this, Sauron's plans were foiled and the Enemy suffered a setback. Sauron should not be moving to open war soon. He lacks enough strength to assail the strongholds of Gondor. By doing this, I bought us some time. When the victorious fleet reached Pelargir, I left Gondor and turned towards Harad. The stars are strange there. There as a hooded man, I went. I found that some of those clans only served Sauron out of fear and none of them hated the West. Instead they still remembered the days of the Sea-Kings of Numenor. I began to act upon these men and counseled them to stand up and fight. Needless to say, I only started a civil war among the Haradrim. The clans became divided in views. This may prove beneficial to us in the future, for atleast some of them might not heed Sauron's calls. After my mission was accomplished, I found my feet taking me towards the Morgul Vale. I sighted the city that was once fair but now filled with malice and shadow. I lit a great fire in the vales as an open challenge to Sauron and left it behind me. Sauron got wind of me and he has pursued me here even as far as the Golden Wood."

Gandalf sighed. "Greater deeds have not been seen Aragorn since Elendil's day. But lighting a fire in Morgul Vale was foolish."

"Foolish maybe, Gandalf, but it had to be done. I had to say I had spoiled your fun. Now Sauron will take some time before making his move."

Gandalf laughed. "Good, good. Now you are back. I would say it was very well done."

Aragorn bowed.

Celeborn stood up. "Perhaps, I underestimated you, son of Arathorn, but I was wrong. You are different from your kind."

Gandalf smiled. "No truer Numenorean blood is seen after Elendil and Isildur and the dignity of old Numenor has been re-awoken inside Aragorn. He has a great role to play yet and the game moves on. Still, we have bought ourselves some time. All thanks to Aragorn."

"Yes, very well done, little Estel." Shouted two voices.

For the moment, Aragorn's heart leapt with joy.

He turned back. "Elladan? Elrohir? Is that you both?"

They all laughed. Aragon gave a tight hug to the twin brothers who kept laughing. "We meet after a long time, little Estel." Said Elladan.

"Long time indeed." Muttered Elrohir.

"Yet you do not find time to send us even a missive. Since we hear from Mithrandir's mouth that Estel was in Lorien, we hurried hither. Long have we missed you in the north, little brother."

"While you have been off fighting the Haradrim and the Corsairs in the South, we have been left to fight fluffy wolves and crooked goblins."

Aragorn laughed. "Do not worry, my brothers, now that I am here you shall have company."

"O look at little brother, dear Elladan! How brave of him to offer his help!"

"Yes, it was getting so lonely without you, Estel. Even father does not know what to do. Imladris which was once full of mirth now has gone back into its old self."

"Years will bring change." Said Aragorn.

"O dear, you have grown wise. Perhaps old Gandalf here lectured you on imparting wisdom?" laughed Elrohir

Gandalf looked and sighed. "Over-merry elves. Not so bright with their tongues."

Elladan said, "Come on, Estel. I hear you have been giving our sister company. But now, you shall give us yours. Come. Around Lorien we go."

Another fortnight passed by with nothing of consequence happening. Gandalf had gone back to the North but Elladan and Elrohir remained back with Aragorn. They rode together and walked upon the cool earth, telling each other the tales of the past. Arwen accompanied sometimes, laughing alongside them.

On the night of the fifteenth day, they were all called to the court.

Lord Celeborn stood and then in his fair voice he spoke. "A huge band of orcs has been seen wandering off towards Moria. We know not what they are upto but it is no good, I will warrant. Their path is towards the Dimrill Dale. We fear they might yet cross the mountains into Eriador."

The twin brothers fumed. Aragorn remained silent and looked at the one who had brought them the news. Haldir. Arwen looked at Aragorn and perceived the hot flame in his heart.

Silwin rose up. "We must stop them."

Celeborn nodded. "It would go ill if orcs had their cursed feet upon the western lands of Middle Earth. If they captured Eriador, elves would have nowhere to flee to. We could not reach the Havens in safety."

The court remained silent.

Celeborn continued. "I am sending from here a contingent of our elven forces and you, Silwin, shall lead it. Perhaps it is time for you to breathe the fresh air of the outside world."

Silwin bowed.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at Aragorn. "What say you, brother?"

Aragorn smiled, knowing well the thirst of the twin sons of Elrond. "Let us hunt some orc."

Silwin became furious. "I would not have a mortal in my legion."

Elladan and Elrohir looked confused. Aragorn looked at them and nodded. They understood.

"They come with us, Silwin. And you would always need extra volunteering hands." Said Elrohir.

"Yes but what does he know about the battle customs of the Eldar?" asked Silwin.

"You would be surprised, Silwin of Lorien." Laughed out Elrohir.

Silwin took this in affront. "Nay, I will not have you or any mortals that would follow you."

Saying he strode out of the tent.

Haldir sighed and went to Aragorn. "Do not mind him."

Then he went.

Celeborn and Galadriel looked at Aragorn and the two brothers. Arwen did the same.

Elladan and Elrohir smiled. "There is nothing that can keep us from hunting orcs, is there?"

Aragorn replied, "No"

"Then we shall follow the elven legions. We shall carve out our own names. What say, little Estel?" asked Elladan.

"Aye!" shouted Elrohir and Aragorn together.

"Come then little Estel for in gear of war you must be prepared."

Elladan and Elrohir left.

Arwen came up behind Aragorn and said, "Too long has the Shadow haunted these lands. The Orcs." She took out a small silver Noldorin dagger and handed it to Aragorn. "Promise me, Aragorn, they are all going to die."

"What is this?" he asked Arwen.

"A Noldorin blade made by those in Gondolin before its fall. Lord Glorfindel gave it to me after my mother was taken by those foul orcs. Now I bequeath it to you."

"You cannot give me this, Arwen. It is yours and Lord Glorfindel gifted it to you."

"Keep it, Estel. It is mine to give, like my heart."

Aragorn sheathed the blade in his silver belt and bowing, he left the room.

She looked behind to where Celeborn and Galadriel were standing. Galadriel was smiling. Celeborn's face was nonchalant.

The battle was going ill for the elves of Lorien. It was upon the southern borders where the trees gave way to the Wold of Rohan. The orcs were huge in number and heavily armed. The contingent from Caras Galadhon was hard to put. Their arrows were spent. Silwin stabbed here and there, slashing orcs at will. Dark blood was spilled everywhere on the ground. The elves struck steel against steel. Some elves fell that day. The orcs were advancing and their throng jeering pushed against the elven defenders.

Then from nowhere, the Three jumped into the fray. Elladan and Elrohir had two swords in their hands and with it they wreaked havoc within the orc army. Aragorn was slashing with his sword which glinted in the light of the sun.

Within no moments, most of the orcs were killed and some fled into the east. There were a few that remained. Aragorn kept driving his sword into the orcs and he willfully steered the battered elves into the fray.

The orcs were outmatched then and some laid their weapons down and fled. Silwin was hacking at the orcs when a great goblin almost the size of a troll came from behind and thrusted his spear upon the elven lord.

Before the spear could touch Silwin's body, the Goblin gave a howl. Silwin turned to face it, alarmed with shock. There was he. Aragorn with his sword embedded in the goblin's stomach.

Aragorn gave a blood curdling scream and removed his sword out of the goblin. Dark crimson blood gushed out of the goblin's body as it screamed with pain. Aragorn hacked once again, slashing the goblin's armor on the chest. Another howl. With a thrust, he stabbed into the goblin's mouth, the goblin looking at Aragorn with bulged eyes.

When he removed his sword, the Great Goblin fell dead upon the ground. Silwin looked upon the Man with renewed wonder. Aragorn had saved his life and for that now, he owed him. The battle was over. Lorien was victorious.

Silwin came upto him. "I have wronged you, son of Men. I talked ill of you yet you made attempts to make peace with me. I have neglected my courtesies and refused you the hospitality you deserve. I beg your forgiveness for that."

Aragorn had his eyes widened. "You do not need to ask me for anything. I verily know why you despise us. We have wronged you and the victory of the Last Alliance was fruitless. But I promise you, that shall not happen again, not in this age of the world."

Silwin looked humbled. "Humble you are and that quality shall make you one of the great kings of men. Rise then, heir of Elendil, for I deem you truly are the Enemy's Bane and the hope of our people."

Aragorn looked almost embarrassed by this statement. Then Silwin did something that surprised him. He bent on one knee and with his left hand placed upon his heart, he cried, "By Manwe and Tulkas, I swear unto thee, o child of men, o heir of kings. Life I owe you and by life or death, I can serve you, I will. I shall follow you and obey you even unto the depths of darkness and even if you require me to go into the Shadow and light it with fire, I will."

The words spread with power. The elves around felt it too. Elladan and Elrohir looked surprised. The oath was too powerful.

"You need not have done this." Aragorn said.

"The oath is mine to swear and trust me, captain of men, I do not swear lightly. I owe you my life today. The Goblin would have skewered me. You saved me despite my wrongs to you. For that, you earned my respect."

Aragorn sighed. "Then I am honored."

Silwin smiled. "Too modest you are. I know you have been dwelling upon how weak you maybe when the final test comes. Throw away those thoughts for when the time comes, you shalt prove to be a greater person than thou art now."

All was happy in Lorien once again. On the eve of the Midsummer Day, he heard soft footsteps.

He peeked out of his tent which had become his home. It was Arwen all clad in white beckoning him to come along.

Together they walked the green glades until they came at last to a lone hill.

Arwen smiled. "Cerin Amroth, we call it."

"I remember this place. This was once the abode of lords of Lothlorien."

"Yes, Estel, before they removed to Caras Galadhon. But I have not brought you here to teach you the rich history of this place. I have come to tell you."

Aragorn looked at her questioningly.

"I have made my choice." She said.

Aragorn bowed his head. "Then let me hear it even if it be depressing to my heart."

"I love you, Aragorn. I shall hold you as my lord and betrothed".

Aragorn's heart leapt with joy. "Then Arwen, I tell unto you that I love you also and I hold onto you. For my love is true and so is yours."

Then they looked both east and west and their hearts were glad.

Then Arwen said, "Dark is the Shadow and yet my heart rejoices; for you, Estel, shall be among the great whose valor will destroy it as I have often said before."

Aragorn nodded and answered, Alas! I cannot foresee it, and how it may come to pass is hidden from me. Yet with your hope, I will hope. And the Shadow I utterly reject. But neither, lady, is the Twilight for me; for I a mortal and if you will cleave to me, Evenstar, then the Twilight you must also renounce."

And she stood then as still as a white tree, looking into the West, and at last, she said, "I will cleave to you, Dunadan, and turn from the Twilight. Yet there lies the land of my people and the long home of all my kin."

She sighed. She loved her father dearly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_The last few dialogs have been taken from the appendices of LOTR: A Tale of Aragorn and Arwen_


End file.
